The Biggest Pop Ever
by Dark Mario
Summary: A long & sorted road to the world's biggest pop. Good read if you're a Bret Hart & nWo fan. Enjoy. :)


The Biggest Pop Ever  
  
Written by Dark Mario  
  


To capture the biggest pop ever, you'll have to travel with me to about jan 2002. A year were Linda McMahon has settled the divorce, taking all of WWF's talent. Vince is left powerless. ECWCW feuds with Linda's new & improved WWF are still happening. While Vince hangs low for a few months. In late april a boastful Vince comes down the ramp. He then starts talking in the ring, Vinnie says the following: "I've had a lot of time to think, I think I'm sick of thinking. It is time I take some action around here. With that said, I am taking over the company again."   
  
Then Linda's music hits. (I really wish by this time it is something like "superfreak" you know "She's a kinky kind of girl, the kind you don't bring home to mother." Pure gold) She then yells for security. Out come two completely covered white males. They slide in the ring, but instead of arresting Vince, they stand beside him. Vince: "I've acquired the services, some men of influence if you will." They take off their masks to the fans, we all see the Outsiders have finally returned! The WWF & ECWCW run down together, as a team to stomp the outsiders, but then we all hear a classic tune:  
  
(Girls in background) Oh, Oh, Oh, Shawn!  
I think i'm cute,  
I know I'm sexy.  
I got the looks,  
That drive the girls wild.  
I got the moves,  
That really move 'em.  
I Send chills up and down their spine.  
  
Then HBK says "I'm just a sexy boy!" all by his little bitty self. HHH follows HBK as they try to even things up in the ring. Still there too many to overcome. Until JJ, Big Poppa Pump, Road Dog Jesse James, X-pac, Goldberg, Randy Savage, & Chris Benoit, enter the ring. Every thing evens up pretty damn fast. Then the New NWO all stand with each other in the ring. RAW then fades out.  
  
For a couple months we see a lot of triple team stuff ... Rock VS. RVD VS. HBK or Angle VS. Booker T VS. Goldberg etc. By now a ECWCW show should be up, or this would just be to many wrestlers on just RAW & Smackdown. But with both shows working, NWO could try to take over WWF & ECWCW.  
  
And now with every thing set up, I shall give you the biggest pop ever.  
  
Linda, Shane, & Steph all agree to give Vince a shot at owning both WWF & ECWCW, if he wins a match they make, if he loses McMahon must leave & take his band of misfits elsewhere. Vince being a showboat takes on the challenge. Wrestle Mania is the place, this will be the match before the main event.   
  
Now for the pop. Mr. McMahon being the rapscallion he is tries to get a replacement in Goldberg. Steph reminds him of the deal, & he finally agrees again. Steph then announces guest commentator, guest ref, & Vince's opponent.  
  
We have a guest commentator, Jerry 'the king' Lawler!  
  
We have a guest ref, Bret 'the hitman' Hart. (He gives the special sun glasses to a fan, what a classy guy)  
  
They take a shot at McMahon, as we can clearly see he has lock jaw now.  
  
And for the person who is going to whoop your ass! Glass breaks in back ground. Stone Cold Steve Austin comes out!  
  
So we start, some pacing by both men early on. Let me remind you Goldberg is still their by ring side. We hook up, & of course Stone Cold gets the better of Vinnie-Mac The regular stone Cold beating takes place. Then SCSA hits the ropes and is tripped by Goldberg. Austin gets up and glares at Bill, while Vince sneaks up & puts austin in a belly to back suplex. Austin falls kind of nasty on his neck. Both men are down, Hart starts to make the double count out.  
  
Vince gets up slowly onto his knees. He's pissed Hart is still counting, so he does a upper cut to Hart's private area, Bret doesn't make one move, McMahon looks stunned, Hart then smirks. This gives Austin enough time to get up, a kick to Vinnie-Mac's mid section, & followed up by a Stunner. Goldberg makes the save, as Hart rings for the bell. And your winner by DQ SCSA. While Vince is still down & Austin is getting some of Goldberg's ass. Hart spits on Vince, then Hart pulls something out of his tights ... it is a cup! He throws it on Vince's face & leaves with style. The Toronto fans go crazy.  
  
Linda still can't get Vince to leave since it was a DQ finish, thus heated battles between WWF, ECWCW, & NWO continue.  
  
The Fans go wild. And that my friends is the biggest pop ever.   
  
Of course this would cost a lot, but do you really think Hart would give up a chance to out shine Vince for a night? I would do it for free.


End file.
